Be my Cinderella
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Somebody loves someone and that someone doesn't love them back. Thus, she can't be his Cinderella.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim Paranoia Agent. If I did Lil' Slugger wouldn't kill people and Makato and the guy from episode ten would have been alive because those were some really well written characters. I also do not own Cinderella.**

**Authors note: I know I haven't been writing for Paranoia Agent much lately. Maybe lots of review will get me working on them again. ****P.S, this just so happens to be Hauntra's nightmare from another fiction.**

Hauntra was a very confused human girl. She was sure a moment ago that she had been dreaming but now she wasn't sure where she was. There was nothing but blackness in the new place she had found. "Read this," said a boy about her age that had just appeared in front of her and handed her a book titled "Cinderella". His tanned skin and menacing features that she was somehow sure the boy had were neatly hidden under his eerie red hat. Hauntra read the title of the book aloud as the boy listened impatiently. "Once upon a time," she began. "Why does it begin there?!" Spat the boy. "It's where all fairy tales begin," explained Hauntra. "I like the part with the fairy Grandmother better," said the boy before letting loose a light chuckle of which, had it been at any other time, would've been a wailing cackle. "She and I are alike," explained the boy. "Both of us grant wishes," he continued. "Are you both kind?" Interogated Hauntra. "No!" Said the boy. "Are you both gentle?" Hauntra continued. "Not a chance!" Spat back the boy. This time, it was Hauntra's turn to laugh of which was an innocent light hearted one compared to that of the laugh the boy had. "Oh! And what is you're favorite part? When the prince and his new little friend kiss!" Shouted the boy. "I've had my share of princes," said Hauntra darkly as she had remembered what she believed to be a vampire prince that she had known once. "Bah, you've seen one prince then you've seeb them all," said the boy as he bowed. "This is my first time meeting a princess," he said before a small eerie grin spread under his hat. "I don't see any princess here," said Hauntra as she slowly took a step back.

The boy noticed the fear in Hauntra's voice before grabbing her hand and twilring her around the dark room. He noticed a slight sparkle in her eyes as the room shifted from darkness into a kazebo that overlooked his and her reflections in a lake on a dark night that was only lit by fireflies. "Be my Cinderella," whispered the boy into her ears. "I...can't." Said Hauntra as she broke away and ran from the boy and bgan to run from him. Suddenly, the boy re-appeared in front of her just as she made it to the kazebo's entrance. "How did you do that?" Asked Hauntra whom was getting more confused by the second. "Be my Cinderalla," repeated the boy. "I don't even know you!" Said Hauntra as she tried to shove him out of her way.Something odd happened though; the boy grew two times his size. "What's going on here?" She asked herself. "I said be my Cinderella!" Shouted the boy. Before the child could grab Hauntra, she jumped out one of the gaps in the Kazebo and ran until she came to a stone bridge that overlooked the lake.

The child soon caught up with her and grabbed her hand just as she was about to jump into the water and swim away. "Be my Cinderella," the child repeated. Hauntra laughed light-heartedly and jumped into the water while the boy was wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want to," said Hauntra. "Why?" Is all the boy asked as two simultanious tears hit the bottom of the water beofre the two childrens bodies splashed into the water. Before Hauntra knew it, she was once again in the room of darkness. A large blanket had been covering her shivering wet body. A set of dry clothes were laid out next to her along with a letter nearby.

Dear Hauntra, I understand you don't want to be my Cinderella. Therefore, I will allow you a moment of happiness with your little friend. Just remember, he's evil and your good. There's no possible way you can stay with Lil' Slugger forever. I wouldn't let it happen.

Sincerely, Makato Kazuka.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, wasn't that a twist? I bet you all were expecting the kid in Hauntra's nightmare to be Lil' Slugger. Anyway, if Makato's character is a little bit off then there's a reason for it. After all, What would the readers think?**


End file.
